Till Death Do Us Part
by Fading-Rain
Summary: It was an arranged marriage; one she couldn't refuse. Even though Sakura knew she wouldn't be happy. After an unfortunate turn of events, a man from Sakura's past makes an appearance. What will happen next? Rated M for sexual content and possible language in future chapters. Characters might be OOC. Warning: Possible Character Death.
1. Prologue: Marriage -- Chapter 1: Truth

_A/N: Some of you may have already read this, but I encourage you to read it again. I've edited the first two chapters as well as combined the prologue and chapter one into a single page. Not much has been changed, mostly only paragraphs have been added. Enjoy. :)  
I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part****  
**_Written by Fading Rain_

**Prologue  
**_Marriage_

* * *

It had been an arranged marriage; he was to be the head of a major company and she was the daughter of a wealthy family. No matter how she felt about it, she knew there was no way to refuse this. Her parents had sat her down and explained everything to her. That this was the only thing left that they could do. Having her marry this man would ensure their survival; the family money had run out and her father's company would soon be split up and sold. This was something that she had to do whether she wanted to or not.

The wedding had been a simple one; no guests, no decorations, nothing. It was an informal gathering of the engaged couple and their parents. Sakura wore a simple long white gown and a lace veil that covered half of her face; a small smile upon her lips while the veil hid the sadness in her eyes.

The ceremony took place in a beautiful church that sat in the center of town. The two stood before the priest at the altar while he recited the wedding vows. A few moments later and it was time for the I do's.

"Do you Ichiro, take Sakura to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do." Ichiro replied. His face and voice remained emotionless.

"Do you Sakura, take Ichiro to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do."

They exchanged their rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

It was a simple kiss, a light touch, with no emotion from either. She knew he only agreed to this because he had to be married in order to take over the family business. There would be no love in this relationship.

After the two were married, they moved into a large, elegant two story house; far too much room for just the two of them. His father had hired a staff of maids, servants, cooks, and anyone else who was needed.

From the outside it appeared as if they were happy; smiling, embracing each other when necessary. But behind their front door, life was much different; it was a living hell.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_Truth_

* * *

The sun began to rise, signaling a new day. She was already up and dressed, having always been an early riser. After a few more moments to herself, she began her daily routine.

First she would assist the cooks with his breakfast. It was a wife's duty to cook for her husband, her mother had told her. Since there were cooks on duty, all she could do was help out where she was needed. When breakfast was finished, Ichiro would usually be making his way downstairs. He wore his usual attire; an expensive suit, usually in black, and a tie. Sakura would serve him and then sit quietly at the opposite end of the table and eat. Silence, as always.

Ichiro would leave for work and she would finish her chores; straightening up the house, doing laundry. Though there were people that were hired to take care of the housework, she preferred to do it herself. As her mother taught her, it is a wife's duty keep their house spotless. But she couldn't deny that she was glad there were people to help her.

Ever since her eighteenth birthday her mother had taught her how a wife should act, the duties of a wife, everything there was to know. It became ingrained in her. She had understood the relationship she had put her daughter into and would make sure there would be no reason for Ichiro to leave her.

When she was finished with the morning chores, she made her way upstairs and dressed in knee length sea green gown with a pair of matching heels. It was a beautiful sunny day so she decided to leave her hair down. Sighing, she gathered her things and left the house.

"How are things with you and Ichiro, Sakura?" Hinata asked, sipping her tea.

"Oh, things are great." She smiled.

Sakura and Ichiro had been married for a year. There had been no intimate relations between the two since the kiss at their wedding. And even that didn't contain any emotion or feeling. The two were merely using one another for some sort of personal gain; Ichiro needed a wife and the Haruno family needed money. Sakura was the only one who didn't really profit from this arrangement. Even if there was no love, it wasn't all bad. She lived in a beautiful home along with the benefits of servants, she did help out with everything, and money to buy anything her heart desired. Her husband would sometimes buy her expensive jewelry for no reason. At least they were trying to appear as if they were like every other married couple.

None of her friends dared mention that she had been forced into an arranged marriage; Ino and Hinata were happily married to their childhood loves. Sakura, though, didn't have one. Sure there were boys that she liked, some she even thought she loved, but they never lasted. To those around her, she looked like she was just using them, but all she wanted to do was find love. She didn't want to be alone. By the time her parents had announced the marriage arrangement, she had given up.

Ino's face lit up. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'm having a party this weekend. Both of you should come!"

"Of course we will. Your parties are always the best." Hinata replied.

"I'll mention it to Ichiro tonight. I don't see why we wouldn't attend. He never misses social gatherings."

A musical tone came from her purse and she pulled out her phone. Sakura read the new text message she received. Quickly she disguised the look of fear on her face.

"I have to go. Ichiro needs me. I'll catch up with you guys later."

The three exchanged hugs before Sakura turned and headed home.

When she arrived home she found Ichiro waiting for her. His expression for the most part was calm but the anger he was trying to control was seeping through his façade. He stood and strode towards her.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked.

A confused look crossed her face. "What?"

"Don't give me that!" His voice rose with each word. "You've known all along that your family's money is gone. Is that why you married me? Is it?!"

She could practically see the steam pouring out of his ears with each silent passing moment. Before she could react she felt a stinging sensation in her cheek. He hit her. For a man who never raised his hand, he raised his hand to a woman, to his own wife.

Sakura staggered back, a hand to her face. Tears stung the back of her eyes and threatened to fall. But she wouldn't cry in front of him. Wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hurting her. Ichiro raised his hand once more, hitting the same, already swelling, cheek. Over and over he hit her, releasing his anger on her fragile body. When he was done, she lay limp on the floor, her face throbbing. She could already feel the bruises forming. He left her there and went upstairs.

Alone, she let the tears flow.

The burning heat of the water seemed to numb the pain as she sat in the shower. The tears had stopped long ago; she had no more energy to cry. Her skin was bright red from the water but she couldn't feel it anymore. She couldn't feel anything anymore for she had blocked it all out; the hurt, the sadness. It felt better this way. Nothing and no one would be able to hurt her anymore.

She had tried to make this marriage work no matter how much she didn't want this; when neither want it or each other, there would be no way to make it work. There was nothing more that could be done. So now, with her heart closed off, she would no longer try to love. It would only bring pain, and she just couldn't take anymore.

For once, she was grateful that she didn't share a room with Ichiro. She had a place she could run to when she wanted to be alone. Sakura didn't want to be seen bruised and broken. She couldn't let anyone see the truth that she so desperately tried to hide behind their front door. Even if their marriage was nothing more than an elaborate lie.

Slowly she dressed in a simple satin nightgown and lay down in bed. The four poster mahogany bed was far too big for her, it could fit at least three other people. The sheets a cream color which was a perfect contrast against the dark shade of the wood. The room itself was quite large and all of the other furniture were made of the same wood as the bed. There was no color, no personal decorations. This room, let alone the house, didn't feel like home. It felt like a prison. So what was the point of brightening up the place?

* * *

_A/N: I understand the chapter itself is not very long, but I promise that all remaining chapters (apart from chapter 2) will be longer. Please R&R. Thanks! :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_A/N: Here's the edited chapter 2! I read it over and over and realized that parts of it went too fast and I left out a large portion so I've added it in. Again, I am sincerely sorry for the inconvenience of deleting and reposting these first few chapters. Enjoy. :)  
I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the character mentioned in this story. They belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

* * *

**Till Death Do Us** **Part  
**_Written By_ _Fading-Rain_

**Chapter** **2**  
_The Meeting_

* * *

She was ashamed; ashamed of the lie, ashamed of the fact that she let him hit her. But it wasn't her fault. At least she didn't think it was. Her parents had arranged this, had forced her into this. So why did she feel so guilty?

For the next few days she refused to leave the house. No one could see her like this. The bruises seemed to be healing fast though; the shades of purple and blue were fading to green and yellow.

By the time Saturday arrived, her bruises were only a bad memory. With a little bit of makeup, the faded yellow marks would be invisible. Ino had called her earlier in the afternoon, reminding Sakura of her party, which she was currently getting ready for.

Ino had married Sai, now a well renowned artist, and the two were happy. Their house was larger than the one Sakura shared with Ichiro and was far more elaborate. Photos of the couple were spread along the walls of the front hallway displaying their love and affection. She couldn't even remember taking any pictures with Ichiro besides that single one at their wedding.

Heads turned at the sound of the front door opening and eyes widened at the sight before them. Sakura stood beside her husband, who was at least six inches taller, but all eyes were on her. She wore a cherry red dress with black lace and a pair of matching heels. Her long coral locks were held up in a loose style bun by a beautiful black pin.

The moment faded and the party resumed. Ino made her way over to Sakura with Sai attached to her side. Ichiro was swept away by several single women. It didn't bother her. He could do whatever he wanted, she didn't care anymore. She turned her attention back to her friend.

"Wow, Sakura. You look gorgeous." Ino said, looking Sakura up and down.

"Thanks." She smiled. She was glad that she couldn't make out the hidden but faded bruises. "This is a lovely party. As always."

While Sakura and Ino caught up, she never seemed to notice the man watching her from the corner of the room. He stood along the wall in the shadow of the lights watching her; his dark eyes never lost sight of her. He wasn't sure why she looked so familiar to him, like someone from a memory. He felt so drawn to her.

Sakura went from person to person, mingling with old friends she hadn't spoken to in a while. It was important for her to keep up her façade. No one needed to know about what happened behind closed doors. The smile she wore never left her face. When she was finished talking to everyone she had made it to the far end of the room.

"Hey."

She turned towards the voice and came face to face with a pair of deep onyx eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. Instantly she felt drawn to him; an immediate attraction. She was speechless. Several moments passed by before either spoke.

"I don't believe we've met before." She said, holding out her hand in a friendly gesture.

"I don't believe we have." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Sasuke."

"Sakura." For the first time that night, her smile was genuine.

The music in the room changed and the lights dimmed and the dance floor began filling quickly.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

She nodded and took his hand. The two headed out onto the dance floor.

_Well don't you say I had a part of it  
Guess we'll never know  
Or would you say I had a part of it?  
Well I guess we'll never know  
Constant recovery  
I see you choke and it takes my breath away  
But all is good, we close our eyes  
They all except the lie  
So bury what you are outside  
Brother promise you won't leave me  
I know you're tortured within  
And your eyes look hungry again  
But I'll never wander my friend_

Sakura had this feeling of euphoria as the music flowed through her veins and the colorful array of lights showered her body. She couldn't remember ever have experiencing a feeling so intense. Her body moved of its own accord as it swayed in time with the music. This was the most fun she had had in a long time.

_Will somebody believe this is suicide?  
__Am I the only one that thinks that you should stay alive?  
I became the shame that you backed up on the ropes to arm yourself and hide  
And so I scream, "Mayday I'm in trouble. Send somebody on the double."  
Scratching at the floor inside my mind  
They all accept the lie  
So bury what you are outside  
Brother please don't be afraid of me  
I know you're tortured within  
And your eyes look hungry again  
But I'll never wander my friend_

It was as if they were the only ones in the room, that they were in their own little world for two. She danced with her back to his chest and his hands on her hips. Their bodies moved in a rhythm that matched perfectly. Her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the music and sound of his heartbeat.

_I let you down and I started to run  
Never meant to be your pain  
Oh my God, what have I become?  
Show me and show me the way back  
Show me the way back home  
I know you're tortured within  
And your eyes looks hungry again  
But I'll never wander my friend  
No, I'll never wander again_

Sasuke spun her around so they were facing each other and pulled her in close. Their bodies fit together as if they were two connected pieces of a puzzle. He ran his hand up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine. She couldn't understand why this felt so right, she barely knew the guy, but she supposed it didn't matter. The heart wanted what it wanted.

_This is not what I want  
But now it's what I need  
Can I have just one more taste?  
Just to make it through the day  
You're tangled in the great escape  
The great escape  
I never meant to hurt nobody  
I never meant to hurt you, no  
I only meant to do this to myself  
The great escape  
Let me out of this_

Ichiro watched the two closely from the opposite side of the room. He was surrounded by several single women who would kill to be in Sakura's position. They were clearly flirting with him, running their hands along his body and talking in sweet whispers. It wasn't hard for him to obtain mistresses that he would use once and then discard. He needed to relieve his sexual needs somewhere but it was too complicated to keep relationships with all of the women. No one seemed to notice that the couple had been separated for the entire length of the party, having only arrived and left together.

The party ended hours ago and Sakura was now walking towards the infamous Uchiha manor through the moonlit night. This was something she would never have done before, meeting a guy in the middle of the night that she had just met and barely knew. But with the instant attraction she couldn't stop herself. She was curious what could possibly happen.

Sasuke was waiting for her outside one of the many homes. He was leaning against the door frame with his eyes closed. When she stopped in front of him, he opened his eyes. After Sakura had gone home with her husband she had changed clothes; she'd slipped on a long sleeve green sweater and a pair of black jeans and had her pink hair down, which flowed to the middle of her back.

"I didn't expect you to come." He took a step forward and put a hand to the side of her face and kissed her. At first she didn't move. She had never been kissed by anyone but Ichiro, so she wasn't sure how to respond. But she didn't have the strength to pull away so she kissed him back. First gentle, then it became more passionate.

Her arms slid around his neck and his around her waist, pulling her close. This was something she had never felt or thought she would ever feel. Her husband obviously wasn't the romantic type or even the affectionate type. But right now everything felt right, like this was where she was meant to be. Sasuke abruptly pulled away, leaving her stunned. He took hold of her hand and they went inside.

They had stayed up late talking and Sakura had fallen asleep. She awoke confused, not sure where she was but within a few seconds her memory came back.

_I'm at Sasuke's. _She thought as she got out of bed. She glanced around but Sasuke wasn't there. He had apparently carried her to his bed and had slept on the couch. A glance at the clock had her rushing around. When she made it to the living room, Sasuke was already awake.

"It's still early." He said as he walked to her.

"I know. But I-I…" She couldn't think of an excuse. "I have to get home before my husband wakes up."

He sighed. "It's alright." He kissed her. "Will you come back later?"

She smiled. "Sure."

For several weeks the two met in secret at night. Sakura felt so comfortable with Sasuke. They would sit and talk for hours on end. He was the first person who actually listened to her. He was like the friend she never had. And she hoped they could be so much more.

It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't risen yet, when she arrived home. She was surprised to find Ichiro waiting for her. Did he know? She quietly walked to him.

"Where have you been?" He asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"Out with friends. We lost track of time."

"Don't you dare stand there and lie straight to my face!" Ichiro was furious now. "I know exactly where you've been and I forbid you from seeing him ever again."

"You can't tell me what to do!" It was time she finally stood up for herself. "I'm not your property."

He took her left hand and shoved it in her face. The ring on her finger a symbol of this loveless marriage. "You do belong to me. You're my wife, my property. And I forbid you from seeing Uchiha again!"

"No!"

He snapped. His hand flew across her face over and over again. Then he made his way down, punching her chest, stomach, sending her to the floor. He then proceeded to kick her. When he was satisfied he went upstairs and left her there.

When she awoke the following morning, she was in bed. Her clothes had been changed, the blood wiped off. She couldn't think of anyone that would have done anything like that for her. Slowly her bedroom door opened and she never would have expected who walked in.

"How're you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he walked to her.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was worried so I followed you home. I heard all the commotion and when it got quiet I came in." He sat down and ran a gentle hand along her cheek.

She was surprised and speechless. "How did you get in? Let alone how you got me upstairs without Ichiro seeing you."

"The door was unlocked and I was quiet. He never heard a thing."

Sasuke lay down beside her and pulled her against himself. Softly he stroked her hair. Within moments she was sound asleep; he wasn't far behind.

Weeks passed since Ichiro has laid a hand on her. He had barely even spoken to her since the incident. To her, it just made things easier. She didn't have to pretend anymore, she didn't even have to try. He knew the truth and there wasn't anything she could do to change that. Ichiro had spoken to her parents about it and found out that they had indeed forced their daughter into this marriage for money. But he didn't seem to mind anymore. He had told them that their financial support wouldn't be cut off and he wouldn't be getting a divorce. He would get everything he could out of this arrangement.

* * *

_A/N: So? Is it better that I added some things in there? What's a party without music? I just had to add one of my favorite PTV songs into at least one of my stories. xD Not really sure if the lyrics go with this story much but oh well. I've got some songfics that'll be coming sometime soon. Anyways, R&R. Thanks for all the follows and favorites! :)  
I hate how when I type this in Word or whatever I happen to use that day, and it seems really long and then when I post it here it seems shorter. I wish that you could read stories in a similar format, but that's just me. I try to make my paragraphs longer. Haha.  
*** The song used in this chapter is Tangled In The Great Escape by Pierce the Veil ft. Jason Butler.***  
_


End file.
